


R U Mine? Pt. 2

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: After you and Arthur's fight, you've struggled to function, unable to speak to him until Dutch put you both on a job together.





	R U Mine? Pt. 2

It was clear something had happened between you both, but no one dared to ask. What used to make you smile, laugh, or even contribute to a conversation failed. You even seemed to space out more which was unlike you. No longer were you loud and talkative now you simply were quiet as a mouse. It was starting to make the rest of the camp worry, Dutch especially, as you stopped fighting him on ridiculous commands and acted like a robot.

Arthur, on the other hand, was acting the same as usual. Always made sure to greet everyone, but only gave you a slight nod. You noticed he started to work without you and act as if you did not exist. The others noticed this and tried to bring you in conversations or jobs, but Arthur refused to respond or acknowledge you. But what were you supposed to do? This was your fault you had no choice, but to take it silently.

“(Y/N) you have to talk to him at some point you know. I can’t take the way you look no more. It’s like looking at a puppy just abandoned by its owners,” John passed you a bottle of whiskey.

“It ain’t that simple,”

“Sure it is (Y/L/N) I’ve known you both for a very long time and while I’m not sure what happened I know you two are too stubborn to make things right. I know you mean a lot to each other. I ain’t seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. Not even when he was with that Mary girl,”

“I’d never thought I’d see the day where John Marston would be giving me love advice. Besides, ain’t nothing I can do anymore,” you chuckled lightly, downing the rest of the bottle.

“Shut up. All I’m saying is stop being dumb and make things right. You know I’m right,” John pushed you lightly and stood up

Of course, he was right and it irritated you. John was wrong about most things, but if it came to you and Arthur’s relationship he always hit the nail. He was still rather ignorant about his own situation, but you couldn’t focus on that right now. Not long after you heard Dutch call your name as well as Arthur’s, motioning into his tent. Your mind immediately went to freak out mode. A million questions and ideas flow through your mind until Dutch starting speaking.

“I need you two to head out and find us a new location. I believe we’ll be moving sooner than I anticipated. You two are my best scouts, so I’ll need you to work together,”

You were stunned at his request and caught Hosea’s expression when you looked over at him. Part of you felt overjoyed while the other was absolutely terrified, wanting to decline. As you opened your mouth you heard Arthur let out a deep sigh and a strained ‘sure, Dutch’ then left. Hosea tried to lift up your spirits while you packed and although you were grateful you weren’t in the mood to smile. You even caught John giving you a thumbs up and mouthed ‘make things right idiot’ as you walked up to your horse.

“So, uh, where should we head to?”

He gave a curt, ‘West’, and began riding in said direction. You sighed knowing far too well the trip will be longer than you had hoped for. The ride was too quiet for your liking and it was slowly starting to drive you mad. Yet you couldn’t look his way without him avoiding your gaze or preoccupied on the road ahead of him. A few hours in, you reached a clearing just miles away from the next town over a seemingly perfect location for camp.

“I’m going to check around to see if there’s anyone around, so I suggest you set up camp here. I ain’t trying to ride all that way in the dark,” Arthur ordered and left before you could reply to him.

It felt weird setting up the camp, usually, you’d only had to put up one tent and lay one bedroll. But given the current circumstances, you had to push your feelings to the ground and set up separate bedding. When he returned it looked as if he too was a bit taken back, but sat down and starting cooking for the both of you.

“Arthur, could we t-talk about well you know,” you wrung your hands together while your body shook lightly.

No surprised that he ignored you and focused on his last piece of rabbit meat. You were starting to become desperate and irritated. You remembered what John said and decided no time is better than the present.

“Alright if you don’t want to talk then just listen. I’m sorry, Arthur. I was a fool. I wasn’t thinking of my actions without thinking about how you felt, that I was hurting you like how Mary hurt you. It didn’t occur to me that what we were doing would turn into something more, but it did. I found myself wanting to be with you more and it was starting to scare me. But no matter what I did I fell in love with you. I fell in love that dumb smile of yours, how you say my name, and the way you hold me. Hell, I even love the way you snore and talk in your sleep even if it does get damn annoying,” your voice broke.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Arthur was...happy?

Your heart started to race a mile a minute, unsure what he was up to. Arthur looked ecstatic and even let out a few laughs as he saw your confused face. He then took a seat next to you, wearing a big smile on his face. Tears ran down your face as you realized what was happening.

Arthur cradled your face in his hands and wiped your tears, “I can’t tell you how happy I am, right now. I don’t think I could've lasted any longer without breaking if I saw how sad you were, broke my damn heart,”

“You weren’t really mad at me?” You were so emotionally confused you didn’t know whether to smack him or hug him.

“Oh hell, of course, I was mad at you, but I forgave you as soon as the next day. But I know I needed you to figure it out on your own to come talk to me. Now I’m going to ask one last time, (Y/N), do you want to to be with me?”

You tearfully nodded.

“I’m going to need you to say it darlin’.”

“I wanna be with you, Arthur Morgan,”

“No more games,” Arthur whispered, brushing his lips against yours.

“I promise,”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://reddead-cancerian.tumblr.com/


End file.
